Endometrial cancer is the most common gynecologic malignancy in the United States. Funding for endometrial cancer has traditionally lagged behind that for other gynecological tumors, such as cervical cancer and ovarian cancer. Consequently, in the past there has been a lack of a coordinated basic and translational research effort devoted to endometrial cancer. In 2003, a group of basic scientists and physician scientists from M.D. Anderson Cancer Center applied for and received NCI funding for an Endometrial Cancer SPORE. This group of investigators currently represents the only concentrated group of federally funded endometrial cancer researchers in the United States. For innovative, translational research in endometrial cancer to move forward, it will be necessary to bring together clinical investigators and laboratory scientists from a variety of different institutions across the country. Therefore, we propose to organize an annual Uterine Cancer Symposium with the following goals: 1) provide a meaningful forum to discuss cutting-edge developments in endometrial cancer biology; 2) attract experts in related fields (such as breast cancer and endocrinology) to encourage multi-disciplinary interactions; 3) promote collaborations between basic scientists and clinical investigators for the development of more innovative, high-impact translational research in endometrial cancer; and 4) encourage young, talented post-doctoral fellows, clinical residents/fellows, and faculty at the assistant professor level to enter the field of endometrial cancer research. The proposed Endometrial Cancer Symposium will be held on an annual basis in Houston, Texas. We successfully organized the 1st Uterine Cancer Biology Symposium in Houston in 2002, and we have a program of confirmed speakers for the 2nd Symposium to be held September 27 and 28, 2004. Topics for the annual Uterine Cancer Symposium series include hormonal mechanisms in endometrial cancer, molecular differences between aggressive (Type 2) and non-aggressive (Type 1) endometrial cancer, epidemiology of endometrial cancer, chemoprevention in high risk cohorts, endometrial hyperplasia/biomarkers of risk, mouse and cell culture models of endometrial cancer, and genetic events important in normal uterine development. For each symposium, a mixture of clinical topics and basic science topics will be presented to promote the development of quality translational research.